Our long term goal is to gain a molecular understanding of the developmental processes in the limb of the avian embryo. These events are studied in normal and mutant embryos in which limb development is abnormal. We will continue to probe the regulatory events which take place in normal and mutant chondrocytes. We also wish to see if there are any similarities between the proteoglycan fractions of the various tissues.